Tess Parry
by newyorklghts
Summary: Tyler Simms doesn't know how long he can keep away. He's fallen for the one girl he's not allowed to have, Pogue's little sister. Will he confess his feelings? Or will everything fall apart? follows the movie Tyler/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: I actually started this a couple of months ago. It's almost finished but I had wanted to write something that went with the movie so here it is. I don't own The Covenant or any of its characters.**

Chapter 1

Tess followed her brother across the top of the cliffs to where Caleb and Tyler stood waiting. It often came as a surprise to people that she was related to Pogue Parry. The two of them had very little in common except for the fact that they were fiercely loyal to one another.

Tess stumbled slightly and Pogue grabbed her arm to keep her from falling. "Watch it Tess, it would really suck for you to fall off," Pogue teased.

"Like one of you couldn't save me before I hit the ground," Tess said as they joined Caleb and Tyler. She was completely aware of the powers each of the boys had. Tess waved at Tyler and Caleb.

"Where the hell is Reid," Pogue asked in greeting.

"Not here yet," Caleb grumbled. He glanced briefly at Tyler and Tess laughing over some private joke. "What are you two laughing about now?"

"Why Reid is late, I'd put money on it being the waitress again," Tess replied sarcastically.

"What's up fellas," Reid called as he approached. "Tess, you're looking hot this evening."

"Where were you? I stopped by to give you a lift," Tyler said ignoring the comment.

"Had things to do," Reid said with heavy innuendo.

"Who was it this time Reid," Tess asked teasingly. "Wait let me guess, it was either that waitress at Nicky's or that girl in your sociology class."

"You need to keep your sister in line Pogue," Reid said as he ruffled Tess's hair. "It was the waitress. How's the party?"

"Don't know, just got here," Pogue said shooting a look at Tess. They would have been there sooner if she had not taken so long to get ready.

"Well hell boys and girl let's drop in," Reid said before stepping off the cliff's edge.

Tyler glanced briefly at Tess who nodded in excitement. "Oh shit yeah," he said as he scooped Tess up. She wrapped her arms around his neck and laughed as he followed Reid off the cliff.

"Don't drop her baby boy," Pogue called.

"Tyler," Caleb shouted angrily.

Tess laughed until they hit the ground. Tyler placed her back on her feet and took her hand. "Come on," he said as Pogue and Caleb joined them. "We've got a party to crash."

The group made their way across the hills to the bonfires of the party. Tess could hear the music thumping and couldn't wait to dance. They topped the last hill and paused as people turned to look at the Sons of Ipswich. Tess immediately picked Pogue's girlfriend out of the crowd and led the way over.

"Hey Kate," Caleb said as he checked out her new friend.

"Caleb," Kate said before throwing herself into Pogue's arms. "Hi, you're late."

"I had a thing with the family," Pogue explained. Kate shot a look at Tess and sighed slightly. "Who's this?"

"My new roommate," Kate said happily. "Sara this is Pogue Parry, Tyler Simms, Tess Parry, Reid…"

"Garwin," Reid said cutting Kate's introduction short. "Reid Garwin. Good evening."

Tess snorted at Reid's greeting and pressed her face into Tyler's shoulder. "You know Sara is my grandmother's name. You kind of remind me of her," Reid said smoothly.

Tess and Tyler burst out laughing. They both knew that neither of Reid's grandmothers were named Sara.

"Caleb Danvers, and you don't bring my grandmother to mind in anyway," Caleb said quickly.

"Way to go Reid," Tess teased from behind Caleb. "She's going to be all over you man."

"Shut it Tess, the night isn't over yet," Reid snapped.

"Oh no, bitch alert," Tess muttered as Kyra joined their group.

"Hey Caleb," Kyra said flirtatiously. "How was your summer?"

"I think I just threw up in my mouth," Tess muttered. Tyler laughed and shook his head at her.

Caleb looked at Sara before answering. Kyra turned around, but Tess didn't need to see her face to know her smile was as fake as her hair and boobs. "I'm Kyra," she said.

Sara smiled and shook Kyra's hand as she introduced herself. 'I'm Sara," she said helpfully.

"Oh right, from the Boston public. Tell me how does one go about getting into Spencer from a public," Kyra asked smugly.

"Why don't you give it a rest Kyra," Caleb said quickly.

"Yeah shouldn't you be getting an STD from Abbott right now," Tess asked angrily. "Speak of the devil!"

"Why don't you give it a rest Caleb," Aaron snapped.

"I don't want any trouble Aaron," Caleb said tiredly.

"I'm sure you don't," Aaron replied challengingly.

"Well if you won't kick his ass I will," Tess offered.

"Shut up Tess," Pogue and Tyler said from beside her. They both grabbed one of her arms to keep her from jumping Aaron.

"You posers make me want to puke," one of Aaron's friends said.

"So much so that you tried to grope me last night at Caleb's party," Tess said angrily.

"Is that so," Reid said as he stepped forward to kick the guy's ass.

"Hey, let it go," Caleb ordered pushing Reid back.

"I think you owe Kyra an apology," Aaron said cockily.

"Oh please," Tess snorted.

Pogue shot Tess an angry look. "Will you shut up before you start a fight," he asked in irritation. Tess smiled at him brightly and pretended to zip her mouth shut and throw away the key.

"Actually I think Kyra owes Sara the apology," Caleb explained. Tess stiffened when she saw the look Kyra gave Sara. Aaron shoved Caleb back angrily. Tess yanked her arm away from Pogue and prepared to jump Aaron.

The new guy beat her to it though as he stepped between Caleb and Aaron. He chuckled softly and shot Kyra an angry look. "You were being kind of bitchy," the new guy pointed out.

Tess smirked when she saw Reid's eyes blaze with power. Before anyone else could notice, Aaron's friend was puking everywhere. Tess and Tyler burst out laughing as Caleb shot Reid a look of annoyance.

"Guys, guys Dylan just called he said he saw three cop cars headed this way on Old Dell road," the DJ announced.

"So much for the party," Tyler mumbled as they headed back to the hummer.

"You need a ride," Caleb asked Kate and Sara.

"No Sara drove us out here," Kate said quickly.

"I'll see you back at the dorms," Pogue asked.

"It's getting late I'm just going to crash," Kate said before kissing Pogue goodbye. She shot Tess another angry look as she walked away.

"What the hell did I do to her," Tess asked Reid and Tyler.

"Come on, you can worry about that later," Tyler said pulling her throw the trees.

"His friends puking sure came at an opportune time," the new guy said to Caleb. Tess pursed her lips and stared at the guy suspiciously. There was something off about him.

"Didn't it though," Reid asked as he threw an arm around Tyler.

Tess slid into the backseat of the hummer between Pogue and Caleb. She chuckled when she saw Sara wave at Caleb before climbing into her own car. "Sara wants you man," Pogue said happily.

"That's bull shit," Reid said angrily.

"Whoa now, don't be jealous Reid," Pogue replied quickly.

"Caleb is just better with the ladies," Tess supplied quickly. "Besides you don't have a grandmother named Sara you liar."

Sara leaned out of her car door and shouted to the sons, "My car won't start!"

"Hop in with us," Tyler offered helpfully.

"And the three of them are going to sit where exactly," Tess asked. "In my lap?"

"I can fix it for you," Reid said brightly.

"Reid don't," Caleb warned.

"It's not over yet boys," Reid said smugly as he slid out of the car.

"Make sure you touch something this time," Tess called before he shut the door.

"Let it go it's his life man," Pogue said to Caleb. Tyler shook his head and watched Reid start Sara's car.

"Let's go Reid," Tess yelled out the open window. "Cops are coming!"

"We gotta bolt, move over," Reid ordered as he opened the driver's door.

"It's my car," Tyler snapped.

"Move over baby boy now," Caleb said. Reid raced through the trees throwing Pogue, Caleb, and Tess around the backseat.

"Ah, you gotta pull over," Caleb groaned.

"Oh, you want to stop? That will impress Harvard," Reid said over his shoulder.

"All right what the hell, let's lose them. Hey cut across Marblehead, we might as well have some fun while we're at it," Caleb said. Tess cheered in excitement as Reid tore out of the woods and onto Marblehead.

Pogue and Tess bumped heads as Reid took the first jump. "Jesus Reid," Tess shouted as she rubbed her head.

"That's why you should bee wearing a seat belt," Pogue snapped.

"All right guys, you ready," Reid asked.

"Come on Caleb, it's going to take all of us," Pogue said before putting his hand on Tess' shoulder.

Reid pushed the gas all the way down as the policemen laid on their horn. The guys all shifted their eyes to black as they prepared to take the hummer off the cliff.

"Harry Potter can kiss my ass," Reid shouted as the hummer went over the cliff. Tyler, Caleb, and Pogue shouted in excitement as Tess hid her face against Pogue's shoulder. She didn't enjoy things like this as much as the guys did.

The hummer landed a couple of feet behind the cop car. They all laughed and cheered in excitement as Reid threw the car in reverse and headed back to the school.

**Reviews are love!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own The Covenant or any of its characters. If I owned Chace Crawford...well you can all use your imaginations.**

Chapter 2

Reid threw the hummer into park and tossed the keys to Tyler. "Hell of a night," Reid stated lazily.

"You better believe it," Tess said as she climbed out. She yawned tiredly and glanced at Pogue. "We going home now?"

"I have to go to Caleb's and get my bike," Pogue explained as he gestured toward Caleb's mustang.

"We can drop you on the way there," Caleb said easily.

"Caleb it's not on the way," Tess pointed out. She sighed dejectedly and kicked at the ground.

"I'll take you home," Tyler offered. "That way you don't have to ride back on Pogue's bike, I know how much you hate that thing."

Pogue raised his eyebrows suspiciously. Tyler and Tess had gotten really close lately. He had a feeling Tyler was going to make a move soon.

"Yeah that would be awesome," Tess said before yawning. She and Tyler climbed back into the Hummer. Reid smirked at Pogue and Caleb before motioning for Tyler to roll the window down.

"Here," Reid said before tossing a condom through the window. "Make sure you use protection kids."

Tyler and Tess blushed bright pink and avoided one another's gaze. Reid and Caleb burst out into laughter. Pogue shook his head and put Reid in a headlock.

"That's my baby sister you idiot," Pogue said threateningly. "Seriously though, don't touch her baby boy."

"Pogue," Tess snapped. "Shut the hell up! You're being stupid."

Tyler threw the Hummer in drive and drove away before they could say anything else. They drove in silence for several minutes neither sure what to say. Tess snuck a glance at Tyler before leaning back against the seat.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

Tyler shot her a surprised look. "Why are you sorry? You didn't do anything," Tyler replied. "It's not your fault that they are all asses."

"I know, it's just you were doing something nice and Reid had to go and make it into something its not," Tess explained.

Tyler glanced at Tess briefly before returning his attention to the road. "Don't worry about it," Tyler said. "It's not a big deal I swear."

Tyler parked the car near the entrance of the apartment building. Tess turned to him and sighed. "Will you look at me please," Tess asked. Tyler slowly turned his head to meet her gaze. "What's up with you lately," Tess asked. "We spent all summer hanging out, but now you act like you want nothing to do with me. What happened Ty?"

"Nothing," Tyler muttered.

"Oh yeah it sounds like nothing," Tess pointed out. "Come on you can talk to me, you know that."

"Except I can't Tess," Tyler said in irritation. "You're Pogue's sister!"

Tess stared at him in confusion. "I've always been his sister. What does have to do with this," Tess demanded.

"Listen we just can't hang out anymore, not like we were," Tyler explained. "It's not right, I can't do that to Pogue."

"Tyler we are friends, we can hang out. It has nothing to do with Pogue," Tess cried angrily. "What is going on? Did he say something to you?"

Tyler shook his head and glanced out the windshield. "We just can't hang out anymore Tess," Tyler finally said.

Tess unbuckled her seatbelt and threw open the door. She tried not to cry but no one had ever treated her like this. Especially not someone this close to her. "Fine," Tess mumbled as she swiped angrily at her tears. She slid out of the Hummer, slammed the door, and ran inside the building.

Tyler sighed loudly and slammed his hands against the steering wheel. He didn't want to hurt Tess. He wanted to be more than her friend, but he knew that Pogue would never let that happen. It was one of their rules, Tess was off limits and Tyler had fallen for her.

---

Tess sat on the sofa staring blankly at the wall. She couldn't believe what had just happened. She didn't understand why she couldn't be friends with him. What was the big deal? Tess heard a key in the front door and quickly wiped away the rest of her tears. The door flung open and Pogue stepped inside.

"I figured you would be in bed," Pogue said. He took in Tess' angry expression and raised his eyebrows. "What's wrong?"

"I am going to ask you this one time and I need you to tell me the truth," Tess said angrily.

"I never lie to you Tess," Pogue reminded her.

"Did you say something to Tyler about us hanging out," Tess demanded.

Pogue's eyebrows pushed further up his forehead as he stared at her. "No, I haven't but I was going to," Pogue explained.

"Did you say something to Caleb or Reid about me and Tyler," Tess asked.

"I said something to Caleb about it," Pogue replied. "Why? What did he do? Do I have to kick his ass?"

"Apparently Tyler and I can't be friends anymore! He said he couldn't do that to you," Tess exclaimed before storming to her bedroom and slamming the door.

Pogue shook his head in confusion and headed to his room. He would deal with this nonsense tomorrow. Apparently, Tyler wasn't going to be making a move anytime soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Tess groaned loudly when her cell phone started ringing. She grabbed it off the nightstand and flipped it open.

"This had better be important," Tess muttered sleepily.

"Good morning to you too baby girl," Reid said casually.

"What do you want Reid," Tess demanded. "Do you know what time it is right now?"

"Yeah actually, its 11:30," Reid said brightly. Tess never understood up how he could be so perky.

"Damn it," Tess shouted as she jumped out of bed. "I'm supposed to be at the shop with Pogue!"

"That's great, listen what are you doing tonight," Reid asked quickly.

Tess pulled off her pajamas and began searching for clothes. She kept the phone balanced between her shoulder and her ear. "Tonight? Tyler and I talked about going to a movie, but we didn't…" Tess trailed off when she remembered what had happened the night before. "I don't think Tyler and I are hanging out anymore."

"What's up with him anyway," Reid asked curiously. "He's been in a shitty moody since he got back from dropping you off last night. You shoot him down?"

"Nothing happened Reid," Tess replied before pulling on jeans, a white tank top, and a brown wrap around sweater. Tess tied the strings on the sweater before pulling her hair back in a bun. "Listen Reid, I've got to go. I'm supposed to be at the shop with Pogue. My car needs some work. How about we hit Nicky's tonight?"

"Works for me baby girl," Reid said easily. "I'll call you later."

Tess hung up the phone and ran out of the apartment. She trotted down the stairs and headed over to her Nissan GT-R. She unlocked the door and slid behind the wheel. Her cell phone rang again as she cranked the car. Tess checked the caller id and shook her head. She hit the ignore button and backed out of her parking spot. She would talk to Tyler eventually but not today.

---

Tess entered the mechanic's shop to find Pogue on his cell phone. The Ducati was already being worked on. Tess tossed her keys to Tony, her favorite mechanic and wandered over to Pogue.

"You know he's only using his powers to piss you off cause he's jealous you're ascending first man," Pogue said softly. Tess raised her eyebrows at him in question.

Tess could hear Caleb start to say something, but a sound that resembled an explosion cut him off. Pogue pulled the phone away from his ear in shock.

"Caleb," Pogue said quickly.

"What is going on," Tess demanded. Pogue shot her a worried glance and pulled her outside with him.

"What's going on Caleb pick up? Caleb pick up the phone man," Pogue demanded. "Caleb what's going on?"

Tess stared at Pogue anxiously. She wished that he would turn on the speaker but knew it wasn't safe in public. "Yeah I saw his picture this morning in the newspaper, but who would send you a darkling," Pogue asked.

Tess shook Pogue's arm trying to get his attention. He waved her off in annoyance and listened closely to Caleb. "Look, we've got to talk to Reid tonight. He'll probably be at Nicky's we'll do it then," Pogue said. He hung up the phone and turned to Tess.

"I wanted to talk to him! You didn't even ask him if he was ok," Tess cried. Tess pulled his phone out of his hands and called Caleb back. "Hey Caleb it's Tess. My brother forgot to ask you if you were ok."

"I'm fine Tess, at least I will be when we figure out what is going on," Caleb replied anxiously.

"Reid will be at Nicky's tonight, we made plans to hang out there this morning," Tess explained. She felt like she was setting Reid up, but if he had sent Caleb a darkling he deserved it.

"Thanks Tess. So…what happened with you and Tyler last night," Caleb asked. Tess could hear the smile in his voice.

"Nothing happened," Tess ground out angrily.

"Sorry baby girl," Caleb said sincerely.

"Nothing to be sorry about Caleb," Tess replied. "I'll talk to you later."

Pogue pulled his phone out of her hands and shot her an angry look. "Satisfied," he snapped. Tess shrugged slightly and met his gaze.

"What did happen last night," Pogue asked cautiously. Normally it was better to let Tess deal with stuff on her own. This involved one of his brother's though, so Pogue had to get involved.

"I told you nothing happened," Tess replied angrily.

"No you told Tyler said the two of you couldn't be friends anymore because he couldn't do that to me," Pogue reminded her. "You care to explain that?"

"Dude if I knew what that meant I wouldn't be so pissed at him," Tess cried. "You're guess is as good as mine!"

Tess shook her head and met Pogue's gaze. "Just leave it alone Pogue. I'll be fine," Tess finally said. She stepped around him and headed inside the garage to see what needed to be done to her car.

Pogue slid his phone back open and punched one of his speed-dial numbers. The phone rang several times before Tyler finally picked up. "What happened last night," Pogue said in greeting.

"What happened when," Tyler asked cluelessly.

"I got home last night and found Tess sitting on the sofa. She had been crying and then she tells me that you said the two of you can't hang out anymore. What happened," Pogue demanded.

"Nothing happened Pogue. I just think it would be better if we didn't hang out anymore," Tyler explained nervously.

"Why," Pogue asked angrily. "What reason could you possibly have to say that to her?"

"Pogue it just… I didn't mean to… you made us all swear that we wouldn't go after her," Tyler reminded Pogue. "I have feelings for her man and that would be betraying your trust. I can't do that to you, you're my brother."

"Why didn't you tell me," Pogue asked.

"I didn't think it would change anything. Listen I've got to go," Tyler said quickly. He hung up before Pogue could say anything else.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Tess parked her car and stared up at Nicky's. Pogue parked next to her and climbed off his bike. Tess threw open her car door and slid out.

"Do we really have to do this," Tess asked for the fifth time that night.

"Yes, you are going to have to talk to him eventually," Pogue reminded her. "You might as well do it before school starts tomorrow."

Tess rolled her eyes and followed Pogue inside. She and Pogue wove through the crowd greeting people until the spotted Sara, Caleb, Kate, and the new guy. Pogue paused briefly before leading the way to the group.

Tess trailed behind him looking around casually for Tyler and Reid. She glanced over her shoulder and saw them at the pool tables with Aaron and some of his boys.

"Oh hey baby, you missed a great movie," Kate said to Pogue. "Hey Tess, I love your top!"

Tess nodded slightly and smiled at Kate. "We had to go to the shop or Pogue would have come with you. He doesn't trust me alone with his bike," Tess explained.

"It's ok Chase kept me company," Kate said brightly. Tess smirked at Kate and rolled her eyes.

"I'll just bet he did," Pogue said as he pulled his jacket off. He hung it on the back of Kate's chair and greeted Caleb. "You want something to eat?"

"Um yeah I'll just pick at whatever you're having," Kate said. Pogue headed over to the bar to order. Kate shot an irritated glance at Tess. "Is everything ok? Pogue seems mad."

Tess shrugged and glanced at Sara. Everyone knew that Tess wasn't a big fan of Kate. "It's Sara right? I don't think we've been introduced I'm Pogue's sister Tess," Tess said quickly.

"Right you were at the party last night. You and Tyler are together," Sara said quickly.

Caleb choked on his soda and shot a glance at Tess. "I thought you said nothing happened," he said.

"Nothing did happen! Tyler and I aren't together," Tess explained to Sara.

"Oh, sorry! I just noticed how close the two of you seem to be so I assumed that you were together," Sara replied.

"Don't worry about it," Tess said before looking at the new guy. "I don't think I caught your name last night. You're new too right?"

"I am," he said easily. "I'm Chase Collins, I just transferred in from Hastings."

"Nice school, they've got a pretty good swim team," Tess said in response. "I'm going to go say hi to Reid and Tyler. I'll catch up with you guys later."

Tess made her way through the crowds and arrived at the pool tables in time to hear the latest bet. "Blue cotton," Reid said confidently before slapping down some money.

"Pink lace," Tyler replied.

"Boys that girl hasn't worn panties since she was 12," Pogue said quickly. Tess rolled her eyes and glanced at the waitress. If she were betting, she would have gone with Pogue. Tess paused behind the guys and sure enough, Pogue was right.

"Yeah thanks boys," Pogue said before grabbing up the money.

"He always wins," Reid complained as Pogue walked away.

"Maybe you shouldn't make bets with him then," Tess said casually.

Reid laughed loudly and grabbed Tess in a hug. "I'm a betting man baby girl," Reid reminded her.

Tyler blushed when he realized that Tess had overheard the conversation. "When did you get here," Tyler asked nervously.

"A few minutes ago," Tess replied shortly. She didn't meet Tyler's gaze, but she could feel his eyes on her.

"Well if it isn't my favorite child of Ipswich," Aaron said from behind Tess. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her against the front of his body. "Miss me?"

"How can I miss you? You're like the plague Aaron you never go away," Tess replied before pushing herself away from him.

"Bitch," Aaron spat angrily. "Why do you hang out with these losers anyway?"

"At least they know how to treat a girl," Tess snapped.

"Really? I heard Simms told you he didn't want anything to do with you," Aaron replied. "You know I would never do that to you baby."

Tess swallowed hard and shook her head. "Go to hell Aaron," Tess said hoarsely. She pushed her way through the crowd and headed back to the table.

Before she could get there, someone grabbed her arm and spun her around. Tess came face to face with Tyler. "Don't Ty please," she whispered. "Wasn't last night enough?"

"Tess," Tyler started but she cut him off.

"Save it ok," Tess said harshly. "I get it! Just leave me alone."

Tess yanked her arm free and walked quickly over to the table. She flopped down in Caleb's empty seat and sighed.

"You ok," Sara asked in concern.

"Aaron Abbott is a prick," Tess replied.

Kate laughed slightly and smiled at Tess. "That is exactly what I told Sara yesterday," Kate said.

Sara glanced over at the guys then looked around the table. "Ok what just happened here," Sara asked.

"What," Kate asked.

"Well we were sitting here together having fun and now we're watching them have fun," Sara pointed out.

"That's what girls do, you know boys and their toys," Kate said dismissively.

"If you don't know it now you will soon," Tess explained. "Nothing gets between Caleb and Pogue and their foosball games."

Sara shook her head and held her hand out. "Give me a quarter," she ordered.

"Why," Kate asked hesitantly.

"Just give me a quarter and I'll show you what girls do," Sara replied. Kate dropped the quarter in her hand and Sara crossed over to the jukebox.

Tess giggled when the first strains of "I love rock'n'roll" filled Nicky's. "She certainly knows how to pick them," Tess said. Kate nodded appreciatively and cheered as Sara pulled Caleb out onto the dance floor.

Tess and Kate began to sing along loudly and dance in their seats. Everything seemed normal until Tess heard a glass break and saw Reid shove Aaron.

"Shit," Tess said quickly and stood up.

"It's Reid and Tyler," Caleb said.

"You guys need some help," Chase asked.

"No man just stay with the girls," Pogue ordered. Tess fell in behind Pogue and followed him out the backdoor of Nicky's. "Stay inside."

"Like hell I am," Tess snapped.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"What's the problem," Caleb demanded as they joined the group outside.

"None of your damn business," Aaron said angrily.

"Aaron bet me I couldn't make a combo shot and I did," Reid said smugly. Tess rolled her eyes knowing that Reid had used to do it.

"Why don't we just forget about it," Caleb suggested calmly.

"Hey," Nicky called from the doorway behind him. Tess turned to see him holding a baseball bat. "Take it somewhere else ladies."

"Whatever you say Nicky," Aaron said. He pushed past Caleb and leered at Tess. "I'll see you later baby."

"In your dreams asshole," Tess snapped. Tess put her hand on Pogue's arm to keep him from going after Aaron.

"What were you thinking," Caleb asked Reid.

"We were just playing em," Reid said coolly.

"Yeah come on Caleb, they were suckers for it," Tyler pointed out.

"Why don't you quit being such a pussy," Reid said lowly. Caleb put his hand on Reid's shoulder to keep him from going inside.

"I'm not finished with you," Caleb snapped. Tess gasped when Reid grabbed Caleb's arms. His eyes were pitch black.

"Reid stop," Caleb said in pain. Caleb used and pushed Reid back into a nearby wall.

"Guys come on," Tess said nervously. "Stop it!"

"What will it take for you to get it? It's addictive you moron," Caleb said as he approached Reid. "You've seen what it can do if you abuse it. You want that its your business, but if you use in the open like you did tonight you risk exposing us all and that I won't let happen."

Pogue pulled Tess behind him when Reid used to lift a keg up off the ground. The last thing he wanted was for her to be caught in the crossfire, unable to protect herself like the guys were.

"My power is greater than yours," Caleb said.

"Not until you ascend," Reid snapped.

"All right go for it tough guy," Caleb replied. Tess stepped back instinctively as the keg flew at Caleb. Tyler stepped back with her and grabbed her hand.

Caleb deflected the keg and threw it into another wall before throwing Reid back into several stacks of empty beer bottles. Tess squeezed Tyler's hand as Reid stood up. She met his worried gaze with one of her own.

Caleb started toward Reid again, but Pogue rushed over to stop him. "Stop it this is crazy," Pogue cried.

"It's for his own good," Caleb said as Tyler went to help Reid out of the broken glass. "You keep using like you did tonight like you did last night, when you ascend you'll be as good as dead."

"So I fixed her car big deal," Reid snapped.

"Don't play me Reid," Caleb replied. "I'm talking later and you know it!"

"The hell I do. I didn't use later," Reid said as he got in Caleb's face. He pushed through Pogue and Caleb and headed inside.

"Its not right using on each other Caleb," Tyler said.

"Tell it to Reid," Caleb said in annoyance. Tyler shook his head and headed toward the door. He briefly met Tess' gaze before walking inside.

"Maybe it wasn't Reid," Tess said softly.

Caleb glanced over his shoulder at her and shook his head. "Reid's lying it had to of been him," Caleb said.

"How do you know," Pogue asked anxiously.

"Because it wasn't you, Tess isn't strong enough to do it, and Tyler doesn't have the balls to lie to me," Caleb explained.

Pogue exchanged a glance with Tess as Sara appeared in the doorway. "Hey," Sara said.

"Hey," Caleb replied nervously.

"You ok," Sara said.

"Yeah I'm fine," Caleb muttered.

"Let's get out of here," Sara replied gesturing toward the parking lot. Caleb nodded briefly and followed her inside. Pogue grabbed Tess' arm to keep her from following them.

"I'm going to ask you something and I need you to tell me the truth," Pogue said once the door closed.

"I never lie to you Pogue," Tess said with a hint of a smile.

"Do you have feelings for Tyler," Pogue asked. "I don't mean like as a brother or a friend either."

Tess studied the ground before meeting Pogue's gaze. "I don't know Pogue," Tess said softly. "I thought maybe there was something there, but after last night I'm not so sure."

Pogue nodded once and shook his head. "When we were younger Caleb had a crush on you," Pogue said. "Even though you are a year younger than me, you've always been a part of the group. It was the summer you turned 13, Caleb suddenly realized that you were more than just my sister. He wanted to ask you out but I told him he couldn't. I made them all swear that they would never go after you, that it would be a betrayal of my trust. They all swore it and things went back to normal. I had forgotten about it until Tyler reminded me this afternoon."

"Why are you telling me this," Tess asked suspiciously.

"Because it's the reason Tyler told you that the two of you couldn't hang out anymore. You should talk to him Tess, I think he has feelings for you too," Pogue explained.

"I don't think that is going to change anything," Tess said sadly. "If he is still holding onto a promise he made you four years ago, me telling him how I feel won't change a thing."

"Fine, I'll talk to him then," Pogue said with a shrug.

"Don't you dare Pogue! Listen if Tyler and I are meant to be together then it will happen," Tess said quickly. "Leave it alone Pogue."

"Whatever," Pogue muttered. He led the way back inside and headed over to Kate and Chase.

Tess found Reid and Tyler near the front door. "Hell of a night boys," she muttered as she joined them.

"You've got that right Parry," Reid replied. He checked out the waitress that had just sauntered by. "I'll catch up with you two later."

Reid followed the waitress through the bar leaving Tyler and Tess alone. Tess glanced at Tyler briefly and smiled slightly. "I'm going to head home," Tess finally said. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah," Tyler mumbled as Tess pushed the door open. She brushed past him and headed out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: I don't own The Covenant or any of its characters. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story, I have to say I was kind of surprised people responded the way they have. I also wanted to ask you guys to check out my profile and vote in my poll. Its about what type of Covenant story I should write next. I am currently doing this one and Blood of Ispwich, which is actually part of a series. I might post the stories that I haven't finished in one thing so you guys can tell me what you think of them and if you think any of them are worth finishing. **

Chapter 6

Tess rolled over and saw that the light in the living room was still on. She climbed out of the bed and wandered into the room.

"What are you still doing up," Tess asked when she saw Pogue sitting on the sofa. It was two in the morning.

"I saw a darkling," Pogue explained.

"What," Tess said in shock. "Was it the same one Caleb saw?"

"Yeah, something weird is going on Tess," Pogue said with a shake of his head. "I've got a bad feeling."

Tess nodded slowly and glanced at the clock. "You need to get some sleep Pogue. We've got school tomorrow," Tess said carefully.

"You go back to bed. I'll lock up and turn off the lights," Pogue replied.

---

For Tess the next day came much to soon. She threw some supplies into her bag and headed to school. She hated having to wear a uniform everyday.

The only class Tess had with her brother and the other sons was gym. Tess changed into her suit and trudged out into the pool area.

Reid and Tyler were standing off to the side waiting for Pogue and Caleb. "What's up Tess," Reid called. Tess wandered over slowly, careful to not look anywhere but their faces. It was undeniable that both Reid and Tyler had amazing bodies.

"Nothing much, it totally sucks that you are all a year ahead of me," Tess complained. "My classes are so lame!"

"That sucks," Tyler mumbled as Pogue and Caleb joined them. "So what did the provost want?"

"You had to go see the Provost," Tess asked in surprise.

Caleb and nodded slowly. "Someone told him about the fight at Nicky's," Caleb explained.

Tyler glanced from Reid to Tess. "You feel like elaborating on that," Reid asked.

"You've got a piece of glass in your face," Pogue joked tugging on Reid's earring.

"Don't worry about it," Caleb said sounding more sure than he felt. "It wasn't about us, he wanted to know about Chase."

---

"Tyler," Pogue called as they headed out of the locker room. "You got a second?"

"Yeah Pogue," Tyler said nervously. "Everything ok?"

"Listen man, I know you said that you were leaving Tess alone because of me, but if you like her you should go for it," Pogue explained. "Just know that if you hurt her I will kick your scrawny ass Baby Boy."

Tyler raised his eyebrows in surprise. "You mean you'd be cool with me asking her out," Tyler asked.

"Just treat her with respect and we won't have a problem," Pogue said easily.

---

"Are you calling her again," Tess asked from her seat on the sofa. Pogue and Kate had gotten into a fight. He had called seven times in the past hour alone.

"She's not answering," Pogue complained.

"Maybe you shouldn't get so jealous," Tess explained.

"Maybe you should mind your own business. I don't trust this Chase guy," Pogue replied.

"I don't like him either. Something seems off about him," Tess said studying her brother carefully.

"So… have you talked to Tyler," Pogue asked easily.

"No I haven't talked to him since before swim practice. Why," Tess asked.

"Just wondering," Pogue finally said. "I'm going to bed, turn off the lights when you go."

Tess nodded slowly as Pogue wandered up the hallway. She dozed off a little while later.

Tess blinked several times as she sat up on the sofa. Her eyes slowly focused on the figure standing a few feet away from her. "Pogue," she asked softly. She screamed when she realized it was a darkling not Pogue. It disappeared as Pogue ran into the room.

"Are you ok," Pogue demanded.

"A darkling, someone sent me a darkling," Tess explained. "It's not Reid, he wouldn't do that to me."

Pogue grabbed his cell of the coffee table and called Caleb. "Caleb, Tess saw one too, someone sent her a darkling," Pogue said.

Tess ran her hands through her hair and watched as Pogue listened to Caleb. "All right, yeah I'll tell her. See you tomorrow," Pogue said before hanging up the phone.

"What did he say," Tess whispered.

"He said to tell you he is going to figure it out," Pogue said reassuringly. "Don't worry about it baby girl, we won't let anything happen to you."

---

Tess got very little sleep after seeing the darkling. She arrived school in a haze of exhaustion. She slowly made her way to her locker. She rounded the corner and noticed Tyler waiting for her there.

"Hey," Tyler said softly. "Caleb told me what happened. Are you ok?"

Tess shrugged and opened her locker. She traded some of her books out before meeting Tyler's gaze. "I don't get why someone would send me a darkling. I mean I have powers but they are nothing to compared to you guys. Why would someone waste power on me," Tess asked.

Tyler hated to see Tess upset. "It'll be ok, we won't let anything happen to you," Tyler said. "Do you have a minute I wanted to talk to you about something?"

"Yeah sure," Tess said as she closed her locker. She turned around quickly and gasped when she realized how close Tyler was.

"I know I told you that we shouldn't hang out, but I was wrong. I thought that maybe if we didn't then things would be easier, but it just made everything harder. I don't want things to be weird between us and I thought maybe that if we were together things would get weird and that is exactly what happened," Tyler started to explain but Tess cut him off.

"Ty slow down. I have no idea what you are trying to say," Tess said grabbing his arm.

"I have feelings for you Tess," Tyler said as he blushed bright pink. "I thought that if we didn't hang out anymore they would go away, but I realized that I don't want them to."

"Ok," Tess said hesitantly. She was trying to process what he had just said. He liked her, as more than a friend. She hadn't expected him to just come right out and say it.

"Crap," Tyler said when he saw the look on her face. "I just made an idiot out of myself didn't I? Shit, I've got to go."

Tyler stepped away from Tess and started down the hallway. "Tyler," Tess called in shock. "Tyler!"

He didn't stop though, he kept going. Tess shock her head in disbelief. Being the only daughter of Ipswich was incredibly frustrating at times.

**I should put you guys at ease and tell you that Tyler and Tess are going to end up together, there are just a couple of roadblocks they have to get past first. Don't worry it is happening soon though.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Tess didn't see Tyler again until swim practice. She got there just in time to see Pogue's race start. Her English teacher made her stay late to discuss a project.

"Come on Pogue," Tess cheered as she headed toward Reid and Tyler. She smiled briefly at Reid before looking at Tyler. "I need to talk to you after this."

Tyler nodded once before turning back to the race. Chase wandered over to Caleb after Pogue won his race.

"He really is good," Chase said genuinely impressed.

"The best," Caleb pointed out. "So I hear you swim a mean freestyle."

"That's what they tell me," Chase replied.

"Let's see what you've got," Caleb said.

Tess nudged Reid as Caleb and Chase dove into the water. "No way this guy beats Caleb," Tess said quickly.

"Care to make a bet on that Parry," Reid asked.

"Twenty says Caleb wins," Tess replied with a smirk. The entire pool erupted in cheers as Caleb and Chase started back toward the start.

"Come on Caleb," Tess shouted as they drew closer. Caleb's last few strokes were to fast and messy. "Something's wrong."

Tyler met Tess' gaze as Caleb collided head first with the wall. Chase dove down and pulled Caleb up. Pogue and Reid helped Chase haul Caleb out of the water. The laid him on the deck and leaned over him anxiously.

"You ok man," Chase asked as Caleb's eyes opened. "There you are, you had us going there for a second."

"You whacked your head pretty good," Pogue pointed out.

"Lucky for you Chase was there to get you out before you sucked up the pool," Tyler said.

"He also wiped your ass," Reid said smugly. Tess shook her head and knelt down next to Caleb.

"Will you say something please," Tess demanded as she helped Caleb sit up.

"Ow," Caleb muttered. The guys laughed and headed toward their locker room. Caleb remained on the deck next to Tess.

"What happened," Tess asked softly. "I could tell something was wrong."

"I think he has the power," Caleb whispered. Tess pulled back slightly and glanced around to be sure they were alone.

"Are you sure Caleb," Tess asked nervously.

"His eyes, they were black Tess just like ours when we use," Caleb explained.

"It would make sense," Tess said. "I mean none of us are sending the darklings someone has to be doing it."

Caleb nodded slowly. "Don't say anything until I can get some proof," Caleb said. He started to walk away but Tess stopped him.

"Let me look at your head before you go stupid," Tess said pulling him back over to her. She pulled his chin down so she could see the top of his head. Caleb put his hands on her waist to steady her as she rose up on her tiptoes.

"I think you'll survive," Tess said as the door from the locker room opened. Caleb hugged Tess before going to change. Tess glanced over to the door and saw Tyler standing there a hurt expression on his face.

"You said you wanted to talk," Tyler reminded her.

"Yeah, you didn't give me a chance to say anything to you this morning," Tess reminded him.

"I think I understand you don't have to explain it," Tyler said angrily.

"Why are you mad," Tess asked in surprise.

"You two should tell Sara I'm sure she would be interested to know that her boyfriend is into his best friend's sister," Tyler snapped. For the second time that day, he stormed off without waiting for anything else.

"I swear he's like a girl sometimes," Tess muttered in exasperation.


	8. Chapter 8

Authors note: Sorry its been so long, school has been crazy! Anyway enjoy the new chapter! This is the one you've all been waiting for!!

Chapter 8

"Explain why I have to come with you two again," Tess asked. Pogue and Caleb were making her play lookout while they broke into the administration office.

"Because I want to know more about Chase Collins," Caleb explained as they climbed over the fence.

"Look I don't even like the guy! Are you sure you're not just imagining this," Pogue asked.

"I'm telling you his eyes were as black as night in the pool today," Caleb replied.

"All right," Pogue said defensively. They ran around the edge of the courtyard to the front door. Caleb used to open the first one and led the way into the building. They quickly climbed the stairs to the administration office and opened the door.

"Tess wait out here," Caleb ordered. "Come in if you hear someone coming."

Tess nodded slowly and pulled the door shut behind them. She waited outside for several minutes when she heard footsteps approaching. She quietly slipped inside and signaled to Caleb and Pogue that someone was coming.

The door opened just before Caleb grabbed her arm and used to push them both up toward the ceiling. The guard slowly walked over to the drawer that they had left open. As the guard glanced around paper slipped out of Pogue's folder and began falling toward the ground.

Tess' eyes sparked just like the rest of the covenant and she used to stop the paper. The guard left the room and Caleb pulled her down with him.

"You know you shouldn't use Tess," Pogue snapped as he grabbed the papers.

Tess leaned against the filing cabinet and shook her head. "I'm fine Pogue, it was a couple sheets of paper," Tess said. "Caleb did all the hard stuff."

"Let's get out of here before the guard decides to come back," Caleb ordered.

Pogue and Tess followed Caleb down the stairs and back into the main hallway. Tess shot a look at Pogue as they both tried to figure out what Caleb was muttering about.

"Agnes Goodwin Pope," Caleb said suddenly. "That's where I've heard it before."

"What are you talking about," Pogue asked in confusion.

"In the book of damnation they used to call her Goody Pope, you remember her," Caleb whispered.

"I haven't read the books since we were kids," Pogue reminded him.

"Call Reid and Tyler," Caleb ordered.

---

Tess and Tyler arrived at the colony house at the same time. Tess sighed loudly and climbed out of her car. "We still need to talk," she said in annoyance.

"What is there to talk about," Tyler demanded.

"I don't know maybe the fact that I have feelings for you too and that there is nothing going on with Caleb and I," Tess said quickly.

"Wait what" Tyler said in surprise.

"Caleb and I are just friends," Tess explained. "I don't like him, I like you."

Tyler studied her closely before moving toward her. "Seriously," he whispered.

Tess nodded slowly and smiled. "You are a tough guy to talk to Tyler," Tess said softly.

Tyler leaned closer to kiss her but was interrupted by Reid's arrival. "No making out we have a meeting to get to," Reid announced. They followed him downstairs to the library.

Pogue showed up before they got all the way down the stairs. He immediately started explaining what they had found in Chase's file and about the darklings.

The door at the top of the stairs reopened and Caleb slowly came down them. "I told them everything, about the darkling, what we found in his file," Pogue explained.

Caleb ran his hand down his face and used to pull a book of the shelf. The guys all sat down in their seats. Tess leaned against the pillar behind Tyler until he pulled her into his lap.

"It's a list of names, of who brought charges against John Putnam and his family during the Salem Hunt. Pope was one of them, Goody Pope," Caleb explained. "Widow of Jacob, mother to Hagan."

"So what," Reid muttered.

"So she claims that John Putnam came to her as an incubus in her dreams, after she was widowed," Caleb replied. "The book also reports births and deaths during the damnation. Goody Pope's husband Jacob died June 4, 1692. Her son Hagan was April 11, 1693. That's 10 months and 24 days later."

The book shut and slammed down on the table in the center of the room. "If what you're saying is true and Hagan Pope is the bastard son of John Putnam then the fifth bloodline in the covenant didn't end in Salem," Tyler said quickly.

Caleb's head dropped and he sighed loudly. "Chase is one of us," he said tiredly.

"That's crazy," Reid replied. "He can't be!"

"The night after the party at the Dells someone was using, the power was strong enough to wake me. The next night it happened again," Caleb explained.

"I felt it then," Pogue said.

"See I told you," Tyler said quickly. "I felt it too."

"Someone sent me a darkling last night," Tess said anxiously.

"You said it wasn't you, were you lying," Caleb asked Reid.

"No," Reid said confidently.

"Swear," Caleb asked.

"I swear," Reid replied. "I would never do that to Tess!"

"It was him," Caleb finally said. They were all distracted by Caleb's cell phone ringing. He pulled it out and answered. "Hey can I call you…"

He stopped talking to listen to the person on the line. "Wait, wait what?"

Caleb looked across the fire to Pogue before speaking again. "Ok listen I want you to go back to your dorm and wait for me there, I'll see you soon ok," Caleb said before hanging up.

Tess shifted anxiously against Tyler. Something was terribly wrong. "What is it," she asked.

"He's put a spell on Kate," Caleb said.

"What are you talking about what kind of spell," Pogue demanded.

"Creation, spiders. They're taking her to a hospital in Gloucester," Caleb explained. Pogue stood up quickly. "Wait, don't do anything until we know what he wants!"

"You're talking about Kate," Pogue snapped.

Tess went to grab his arm but he shook her off. "Pogue come back," Tess shouted as she followed him up the stairs. "Pogue, please just wait for us to find out what he wants don't go after him alone!"

Pogue ran over to his bike and kick started it. "Stay with Tyler and Reid, tell them I said to watch you," Pogue ordered before he tore down the road.

"Pogue," Tess screamed as he drove away.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Tess rushed back down the stairs. "He's gone, I couldn't stop him," she said frantically.

"It'll be ok Tess, we'll find him," Caleb said quickly.

Tyler grabbed her and pulled her into her arms. "What if something happens to him," she whispered.

"It'll be ok," Tyler said softly.

"I've got to go check on Sara, you guys need to see if you can find him," Caleb ordered.

Tess nodded silently not trusting herself to speak. She looked up at Tyler who smiled reassuringly. "We'll find him don't worry," Tyler said.

Reid led the way out of the colony house. Tyler tossed Reid the keys to the hummer before climbing into the car. Tess slid into the back and waved to Caleb. He waved back before driving down the road.

"Where should we start," Reid asked as he cranked the Hummer.

"He'll want to find Chase, but he's worried about Kate. Pogue will go to the hospital first to see her then to the school to find Chase," Tess said quickly.

"We should meet him then," Tyler said. "He hasn't been gone that long, we can catch him on his way to the school."

Reid drove quickly toward the hospital hoping to pass Pogue on the road. The hummer rounded a sharp curve and Tess leaned into the front seat to see out the windshield.

"That's the ducati," Tess said loudly. Reid slammed on the brakes. They all sat in the hummer for a moment trying to see where Pogue was. Tess noticed some movement down the road.

"It's Chase," Tyler said. Tess moved toward the door, but Tyler grabbed her arm. "Wait!"

Chase's head snapped up and smiled viciously at the three of them. His eyes flared as the windows in the Hummer shattered. Tess ducked down into the seat to avoid being hit. Tyler and Reid let their eyes flash as they repaired the windows.

Chase laughed loudly. "You're to late," he called before disappearing.

Tess jumped out of the hummer and ran toward where he was standing. "Pogue," she called as Tyler and Reid joined her. "Pogue answer me!"

"I found him," Reid shouted from a couple feet away. "Tyler stay with her he's pretty bad."

Tyler grabbed Tess' arm to keep her from going over. Reid yanked out his cell phone and called 911. After he hung up with them, he called Caleb to explain what had happened.

Tess struggled against Tyler trying to go to Pogue. "Let go Ty," Tess said angrily. "I have to make sure he's ok. Let me go."

"No," Tyler said quickly. He turned Tess around to look at him. "Listen, Reid just said Pogue is in bad shape you don't need to see him like this."

Tess' eyes flashed and she pushed Tyler away from her. She ran over to Reid before Tyler could stop her. Reid caught her before she could touch Pogue.

"You can't move him Tess its not safe," Reid said. Tess knelt down slowly and checked Pogue's pulse.

"You can't die on me Pogue," Tess whispered. "You're all I've got left."

Siren wailed loudly as the ambulance approached. Tess squeezed Pogue's hand as it came into sight. "Please, just hang on," Tess begged.

---

Tess paced anxiously through the waiting room outside of Pogue's room. "How long does it take to find out what happened," Tess asked. Caleb had been in Pogue's room for 20 minutes. It didn't look like they were talking but Tess couldn't tell.

Caleb had shown up and promptly proceeded to kick Tess out of Pogue's room so he could talk to him. Tess sighed again and felt Tyler wrap an arm around her shoulder.

"Just give him a few more minutes then you can go back inside," Tyler said calmly.

"The doctor already said Pogue would be fine in a couple of days," Reid reminded her.

Tess wrapped her arms around Tyler's neck and let him pull her closer. She turned when she heard the door slide open behind them.

"How is he," Tyler asked Caleb.

"He's hurt pretty bad," Caleb said tiredly. "Where's Sara?"

"Waiting room," Tyler replied.

"I say we all go after Chase right now," Reid said angrily.

"That's not a good idea," Tess replied.

"It might not be that easy either," Caleb said as he slapped Reid on the shoulder. "You guys stay here with Pogue. Call me if there's a change."

"You don't think Chase would try any thing here do you," Tess asked anxiously.

"No, he was using Pogue to get to me," Caleb explained. "You should all be fine for now." Caleb quickly walked out of the room without another word.

"What did he mean by that, for now," Tess asked.

"I have no idea," Tyler finally said.

Tess stepped away from Tyler and wandered into Pogue's room. She leaned against the wall watching Pogue. She felt completely helpless.

"Stop staring at me," Pogue said weakly.

"Sorry," Tess mumbled as she moved closer to the bed.

"What no smart comeback," Pogue asked as he opened his eyes.

"You're in the hospital Pogue, I think that is punishment enough," Tess pointed out.

Pogue nodded once and met her worried gaze. "Did you call mom," he asked curiously.

"She said to send her the bill and she would take care of it. She can't come though, she's busy," Tess explained. After their father had died, their mother had moved to France leaving her children to take care of themselves. She sent them gifts at Christmas and on their birthdays but other than that, they were left to their own devices.

"She always is," Pogue replied. "How are you holding up?"

"I'll be fine once you get out of here," Tess explained. "You know how much I hate hospitals."

Pogue nodded slightly and glanced past Tess to Tyler and Reid. "I'm guessing that you and Tyler talked," Pogue said.

"Apparently he thought that there was something going on with Caleb and I," Tess explained. "He gets it now though."

"So the two of you are together now," Pogue asked.

Tess glanced over her shoulder and smiled at Tyler. "I don't know, we haven't talked about that yet, but I wouldn't mind," Tess replied.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: I realize at this point you all probably hate me for not updating. My old computer died, literally the motherboard was fired. It was so sad, I finally got all my files off right before I left for vacation. Now that I am back I intend to update on a more regular basis. We're talking once or twice a month. I'm a busy girl, but there will be updates! Sorry this took so long!**

Chapter 10

Pogue was still in the hospital, but Caleb was making Tess go to the fall fest with Sarah, Tyler, and Reid. He thought she would be safer with them than alone at the hospital.

Tess glanced briefly at Sarah as they got ready. "So…," Tess said slowly. She was carefully curling her hair as she spoke. "What's the deal with you and Caleb?"

Sarah looked down and blushed slightly. "I care about him, a lot actually. It's all happening so fast though. Do you think it's to fast," Sarah asked in a rush.

Tess released a curl from the iron and met Sarah's gaze. "Honestly, I've known Caleb my whole life, I can tell that he really cares about you too. He wants to protect you, once this is over things will slow down," Tess said reassuringly.

Sarah nodded slowly. "Ok let's be girls here for a few minutes, show me your dress," Sarah demanded.

"If you insist," Tess said quickly. She walked over to the closet in the guest room they were using. She grabbed the garment bag off the back of the door and unzipped it. She revealed a navy blue v-neck dress with a long tiered skirt. "What do you think?"

"I think Tyler is going to have a hard time keeping his hands to himself," Sarah said with a laugh.

"Don't let you hear Reid hear you say that," Tess replied. "Pogue told him to kick Tyler's ass if he tried anything."

Sarah rolled her eyes and checked her hair, "I'm going to get dressed I'll be right back."

Sarah left the room and Tess stared down at the dress. She was putting on a brave face for Sarah pretending she was excited about the dance, like she wasn't worried at all. In reality she knew that things could go terribly wrong tonight.

Tess stood in front of the mirror studying her midnight blue dress, a pensive look on her face. The door behind her opened slowly and Tyler stuck his head in. Their gazes locked in the mirror before Tess turned to look at him.

"You look amazing Tess," Tyler said as he came in the room. He closed the door behind him. He leaned against it for a moment just looking at her.

"You don't look half bad yourself Simms," Tess said blushing under his gaze.

"I brought you something, it belonged to my mom," Tyler explained as he pushed away from the door. "My dad gave it to her when they first started dating." Tyler reached into his pocket and pulled out a slim blue jewelry box. He held it out to Tess waiting for her to take it.

"Tyler, that's a Tiffany box," Tess pointed out.

Tyler stared at her for a moment before blushing slightly. "I thought girls like jewelry," he said sheepishly. "You don't have to take it if you don't want to, I just thought you would like it."

"No, Tyler it's not that!" Tess quickly took the box from him and opened the lid. She gasped slightly as she touched the bracelet. It was a simple black cord, but the flower in the center made it exquisite. White gold and diamonds it sparkled brightly as Tess lifted it out of the box. "Tyler, it's beautiful! Thank you."

Tyler blushed again as he helped Tess put on the bracelet. Tess leaned in and kissed him hard letting him know how much his gift was appreciated.

"Come on we should go downstairs, Reid and Caleb are waiting," Tyler said as he took her hand. They quickly headed downstairs to join the others.

Reid whistled lowly as Tess descended the stairs. "Damn Tess if I had known you looked that good in a dress I would have made baby boy make a move sooner," Reid said.

Tess rolled her eyes and punched Reid on the shoulder. "I can still kick your ass even if I am wearing a dress," she reminded him.

Someone cleared their throat in the corner of the room catching Tess' attention. Evelyn Danvers, Caleb's mother was staring at her an irritated look on her face. Tess shrugged slightly and moved closer to Tyler.

"Caleb you cannot do this on your own, we have to go to the others," Evelyn said as she crossed to Caleb.

"We can't do that. He'll kill us all, including you. Pogue was the final warning," Caleb explained. Tess leaned against Tyler at the mention of her brother. The doctors still weren't sure that he would make a full recovery.

"We have to go to your father," Evelyn said.

"No, I know what you're thinking mother and you know what will happen," Caleb replied. Evelyn laid a hand on Caleb's face and studied him.

"But he loves you," Evelyn whispered. Tess felt incredibly uncomfortable being witness to this moment for Caleb. There had always been that doubt for him about his father.

"Well then he'll die with that secret," Caleb said pulling her hands away from him. Caleb glanced at Tess. "You look nice, where's Sarah?"

"Thanks, she's upstairs changing," Tess said.

"You should never have involved her," Evelyn said from next to the couch. Tess shot a glance at Evelyn and sighed.

"You're right but I can't change the past, and he's using her against me, all of you, and it's going to stop," Caleb said firmly. He paused for a moment and leaned against the sofa in front of him. "I want you to take Sarah and Tess to the dance. I'll meet you there. I don't think he'll try anything in the open."

"Would you just let us help you," Reid asked. "You know we've got your back."

"I know you do, but please this once do what I ask," Caleb pleaded.

Tyler was the first to nod as he slipped an arm around Tess' waist. Reid rolled his eyes, but nodded in agreement a moment later. Caleb turned and caught a glimpse of Sarah coming down the stairs.

Her champagne colored dress fit perfectly. Tess had helped her pick it out the week before. Her hair was tied back in a simple knot.

"You look beautiful my dear, so do you Tess," Evelyn said realizing she had not complimented Tess. "You look like your mother."

Tess stiffened thankful for Tyler's warm arm around her waist holding her steady. She hated being compared to her mother. Especially now, when her mother was half way around the world and her son lay in a hospital bed.

"Thank you Mrs. Danvers," Tess whispered.

"Ready," Caleb asked. Everyone followed Caleb out of the house and down the drive to where the hummer was parked. Tyler helped Tess in the passenger seat before heading around to drive. Reid climbed in the back and looked out the window at Caleb and Sarah.

"What do you think they are talking about," Reid asked.

"If she's smart, she's scared," Tess said softly.

Tyler glanced briefly at Tess before unknotting her hands in her lap and holding one. "Everything is going to be ok Tess, you'll see," he replied.

"You can't promise that Tyler," Tess pointed out.

Tyler turned in his seat, ignoring Reid and looked deeply into her eyes. "I swear I am not going to let anything happen to you," he said firmly.

Tess nodded and kissed him as Sarah climbed in the car. She met Caleb's steady gaze. "Be careful Caleb," she ordered.

"You all be careful, I'll call you," he replied as Tyler cranked the hummer. Caleb shut the door and stepped back allowing them to pull away.

**Review are love, also if you like this story check out my other Covenant stories. I've got quite a few and there's a poll you can vote on on my page as well!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The group stood outside the dance, waiting near the entrance for Caleb. Reid's phone rang loudly as Sarah and Tess discussed the dresses other girls were wearing.

"No," Reid said. Tess shot a glance at him and moved toward Tyler.

"Who is it," she asked.

"Caleb," Tyler said glancing around nervously.

"Yeah she's fine man, hang on," Reid said. He turned to hand the phone to Sarah but she was gone. "Where is she?"

"She was just here," Tyler said throwing his arms out in frustration.

"Caleb? Caleb," Reid said quickly into the phone.

"Tess, check the bathrooms see if she's in one of those," Tyler said.

Tess shook her head at him and turned her back to the passing students. Her eyes flashed to black as she focused on Sarah. Her mind fought through the haze surrounding Sarah. Unfortunately, she found the closest working mind, Chase. She forced a connection between their minds to find out where he was.

"Bad idea Tess," Chase said viciously. "You should know better than to come places you're not welcome."

With that, he pushed back against her. Tess stumbled out of her trance, slamming into Tyler. "He's got her, Chase has got Sarah," Tess said weakly.

"I'm going to have to teach you a lesson," Chase said through the unbroken channel. Their minds were connected. The channel couldn't be broken unless Chase let go now.

Tess desperately tried to break the connection, but she couldn't. She pushed away from Tyler and began to run across the lawn. She threw open the door to the dormitories as Tyler and Reid caught up with her.

"Tess," Tyler shouted in confusion. "Stop, what's going on?"

Tess could see everything that was happening with Chase. She could see what he was doing to Caleb and to Sarah.

"I can't make it stop Tyler, I can't break the connection! He won't let go," Tess cried frantically. She pushed away from Tyler and leaned against the wall.

"What happens if Caleb hits Chase," Reid asked. Tyler looked at Reid a panic in his eyes.

"No, you don't think…," Tyler trailed off not wanting to know the answer.

"It's 12 minutes past 11," Reid said after glancing at his watch.

Tyler snorted loudly and shook his head. "Happy Birthday Caleb," he said as he knelt next to Tess. "What's happening?"

"He's ascending," Tess said lowly. "He's powerful Tyler, really powerful."

"Chase or Caleb," Reid asked.

"Both," Tess snapped.

Reid held his hands up in surrender. Tyler pulled Tess closer to him and ran a hand through her hair. "It's going to be ok Tess," he whispered.

"If Caleb hits him," Tess replied meeting Tyler's gaze, "I'll feel it too Ty. You should go."

"I'm not leaving you here," Tyler said angrily.

"Ty trust me, you won't want to see this," Tess said firmly.

"No," Tyler said shaking his head.

"Reid, please," Tess begged looking around Tyler. "Don't let him see this."

Reid nodded and grabbed Tyler's arm. "Come on Baby Boy, she's right," Reid said trying to pull him away.

"No! Both of you stop trying to protect me, I'm not leaving her," Tyler shouted. He shoved Reid away.

"He's done," Tess said. Her eyes flickered shut as she braced for the first blow. Caleb pushed Chase back several feet, it didn't hurt that bad, but she still flinched. The next blow was worse blowing Chase all the way across the barn.

Tess slid the rest of the way to the floor. Tyler sat next to her and pulled her into his arms. He met Reid's gaze of the top of her head. "There has to be something we can do," Tyler said as Tess flinched again.

"Two broken ribs," she groaned.

"I don't know how to break the connection Tyler," Reid replied. He shook his head and sat down next to them taking Tess' hand. "We just have to wait and hope she makes it out ok."

"He just threw Caleb out of the barn," Tess whispered. She buried her face in Tyler's neck, trying to escape the pain in her ribcage. "He's going to make me watch him kill Caleb."

"He can't die," Reid said firmly. "Caleb can't die."

"He's going to do it," Tess said frantically. She pushed away from Tyler's chest and shook her head. "He's willing his power to Chase."

"No, Caleb wouldn't," Tyler replied.

Tess grabbed Tyler's hand. "Wait, he's not. He was faking, he's back up, but something is happening."

Tess watched in amazement. Caleb blocked blow after blow growing stronger by the second. Lightning flashed across the sky blinding both boys.

"William willed Caleb his power," Tess whispered before flinching harder than before. She cried out in pain falling back from Tyler and Reid. Her back pressed against the floor she watched unmoving as Caleb was struck with lightning fully receiving his father's powers.

"No, Caleb," she screamed as he launched an energy ball at Chase. Her hands clenched in tight fists knowing what was coming. The ball moved through Chase's body blasting back into the building. Her head rolled back, her back arched off the floor, and she screamed. Chase flew back with it getting caught in the blast.

"Tess," Tyler said frantically. Her hands slowly unclenched and her body seemed to relax, but she wasn't breathing. "Reid, call 911, tell them she collapsed."

Reid yanked his phone out of his pocket and began to dial. Moments later sirens could be heard as they approached the dorms. As the others affected by Chase and his evil woke up, Tess slipped farther and farther away.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The doors burst open in the emergency room as the EMT's and doctors rushed through. They ran down the hallway to the nearest trauma unit. Reid and Tyler got stopped at the next set of doors.

Reid slammed his fist against the wall as Tyler slid to the floor. Tyler's hands ran through his hair seeking for something to hold onto.

"We've got to tell Pogue and Caleb," Reid said as he shook his hand out. Tyler nodded silently keeping an eye on the door. Reid knew it was no use talking to baby boy right now, he only had one thing on his mind.

Reid ran toward the elevators and headed up to Pogue's room. He rushed down the hallway and slammed into Pogue's room. "You have to come with me, Tess is here," Reid said as he drug the wheelchair in the corner over to Pogue's bed.

"What do you mean Tess is here," Pogue demanded as he climbed out of the bed and into the chair. "Where are Tyler and Caleb?"

"Tyler is downstairs waiting. I haven't talked to Caleb yet, but we know he is ok, Tess saw it," Reid explained as he pushed Pogue out of the room and down the hallway. "I don't know how she did it, but Tess ended up locking minds with Chase. He didn't let go, so everything Caleb hit him with, it hit her too. She blacked out and she wasn't breathing."

"What," Pogue shouted as the elevator slid open and Reid rolled him in. "How the hell did that happen?"

"She was trying to find Sarah and found Chase's mind by mistake," Reid said quickly.

"Shit," Pogue said under his breath as he absorbed the news. The elevator opened at the emergency room level and they quickly rejoined Tyler, who was still sitting on the floor. "It's not your fault Baby Boy."

Tyler shook his head and refused to meet Pogue's gaze. "I should have done something, I knew what she was doing and I just let her," he said softly.

Reid pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed Caleb's number. It rang several times before Caleb answered.

"Get to hospital now, it's Tess. I'll explain what happened when you get here, but Caleb…," Reid paused as he turned away from Tyler. "It's bad, really bad."

Reid hung up the phone as a nurse came through the doors. "How is she," Pogue demanded.

"You're all here for Tess Parry," the nurse asked.

"Yeah, how is she," Reid said quickly.

"Are any of you directly related to her," the nurse asked.

"I am, she's my younger sister," Pogue replied.

"How old are you," the nurse asked.

"I'll be 18 in a month, why," he asked in confusion.

"That's close enough, your sister has severe internal bleeding and is unconscious. Her mind has regressed, apparently whatever happened was quite traumatic. We need permission to operate," the nurse explained.

"Yes, ok yes, do whatever you have to do," Pogue replied. "Just save her, please."

Caleb ran around the corner with Sara right behind him. They were glancing around frantically asking everyone they saw where to find their friends. Caleb spotted Reid and ran over to him.

"What the hell is going on," Caleb demanded.

"We can't talk about this here someone might overhear," Reid said quickly. He motioned for the guys and Sara to follow him into the private waiting room. Once they were all in, he shut the door. "When Chase got Sara, Tess searched for her but found Chase instead. Apparently she pushed too far in trying to find out where he was and got caught. Chase locked onto her."

"Everything you hit Chase with hit her too," Tyler said from the other side of the room. "She couldn't get him to let go, she saw everything, and she felt everything."

"What happened during the last blast," Caleb asked.

"She fell back right before it, her hands were clenched, I've never seen her so pale Caleb. She arched up off the floor and screamed. Then she went completely still, she wasn't breathing, her heart was barely beating," Reid explained.

"Damn it," Caleb cried running a hand through his hair. "That son of a bitch, if he's killed her."

"Is he dead," Pogue asked.

"I don't know, they couldn't find his body, but I doubt he survived that blast," Caleb replied.

"If he didn't survive does that mean Tess won't survive either," Sara asked softly. No one knew the answer to her question. They would all have to wait.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

It was hours before the doctor came out to talk to Pogue. Everyone had taken to pacing nervously. Kate had woken up and joined them in the waiting room. Sarah had fallen asleep in her chair.

The doctor blew through the door and paused taking the sight before him. The all looked up at once fixing him with their worried gazes. "She pulled through surgery, it was touch and go several times. She's in ICU now, but her mind seems to have regressed. Its protecting itself, there's no way to know when she'll wake up, or if she will."

"What do you mean if," Pogue asked.

"There is a chance that your sister won't wake up," the doctor explained. "It's a slim chance but there is a chance."

"How much of a chance are we talking," Reid demanded.

"30% chance she won't wake up," the doctor replied calmly.

"That's not a slim chance," Caleb pointed out.

"It's better than some of the other patients here," the doctor said. "Obviously something caused her mind to regress so far into itself. At this point all we can do is wait and hope her mind realizes its safe."

"Thanks doctor," Pogue said as he shook the man's hand. The doctor left the waiting room and the group all exchanged glances. "What do we do now?"

Everyone looked at Caleb for answers. He was there leader he would know what to do. Caleb ran a hand through his hair and shook his head. "I don't know what we do, we have to wait and see if she wakes up."

"There has to be something we can do," Tyler said angrily.

"I don't know what," Caleb snapped. "I don't have all the answers! Nothing like this has ever happened before. It's out of our hands, Tess is going to have to save herself this time."

Tess walked slowly through the mist. The moonlight glinted off her navy blue dress. She ran a hand down her arm and noticed that her bracelet was gone.

"Missing something Tess," a voice called from behind her.

Tess turned quickly and searched the dim light for the person. He stepped into the light looking much older than the last time she had seen him. "Chase, I thought you were…," Tess trialed off.

"Dead? So did I," Chase replied. "Apparently we're both in-between now."

"Why am I here?"

Chase studied her before speaking. He reached into his pocket and pulled out something. He held it out to Tess and waited for her take it from him. Tess slowly moved closer to him, afraid he was about to try something.

"You don't remember do you," Chase asked as Tess took the bracelet Tyler had given her.

Tess put the bracelet back on, but she couldn't remember why it was so important to her. "Who gave this to me," she asked. Her gaze flickered up to meet Chase's. Several emotions swept across his face before he spoke.

"I gave it to you. We were going to the dance together, but your brother and his friends tried to stop us. They tried to kill me to keep us apart Tess," Chase said as he took her hand. His eyes flashing to black went unnoticed by Tess.

Several memories flooded through her mind as her grip on Chase's hand tightened. She saw their first date, first kiss, him giving her the bracelet. She also saw Caleb attacking Chase while Reid and Tyler attacked her.

Tess flinched and pulled away from Chase. "I can't believe they would do that, I thought they were…," Tess said.

Chase cut her off, "Your friends? No, Tess they aren't. They don't care about you the way I do."

Tess turned to face him. "Why are we in-between though? Shouldn't we both be dead?"

"The tie between us is to strong, you're still alive. That is what's keeping me alive, but your mind was so traumatized by what happened that you've gone into a coma. You've got to wake up Tess, so that you can help me. So that you can bring me back."

"How can I do that Chase? I don't want to go back without you."

"You're not going back alone, while I'm in-between I can still contact you through your dreams and visions. I'll help you bring me back."

Tess nodded and leaned closer to Chase. Their lips met and his eyes flashed again. "You can't tell anyone that you're bringing me back Tess, break away from the Covenant. You need to move out of your brother's apartment, don't listen to anything Tyler has to say, cut Reid and Caleb out of your life. When I get back, we'll deal with them together."

"Whatever you say Chase, I'll do whatever you want. How do I wake up?"

Chase stepped back from her and smiled. Under his spell, she couldn't see how cold and manipulative the smile actually looked. "Tell yourself to wake up Tess and you will."

Tess closed her eyes, "Wake up."

Pain washed through her body as she collapsed to the damp ground. She couldn't speak, she couldn't move. The light shifted behind her closed eyes. She groaned softly as her eyes fluttered open. Tess squinted up at the bright florescent light. The coolness of her silk dress was gone replaced by the scratchy fabric of a hospital gown. The heaviness around her wrist remained, her bracelet was still in place.

Tess slowly sat up crying out in pain. Her ribs had been broken, but how it had happened was a fuzzy memory. The door to her room opened revealing Caleb, Tyler, and Pogue. They stared at her in confusion.

"What," Tess snapped irritatably. "You've never seen someone in pain before."

"You're awake," Pogue said in shock. He rolled himself closer to her bed.

"Obviously," Tess replied as she began tugging at her IV trying to remove it. "I want to go home."

"Tess you can't go home, you almost died," Caleb pointed out.

"That's not my fault Caleb," Tess said giving him a pointed look. Caleb looked away guiltily.

"Are you feeling ok," Tyler asked. He laid his hand on hers.

Tess yanked her hand out from beneath his. "I feel fine, I just want to go home. There are a lot of things that I need to do."

"What do you have to do," Pogue asked.

"Well I've got to pack all of my stuff, I don't want to live with you anymore."

"Why not," Pogue demanded.

"Because if you had trusted me none of this would have happened, you should have known that I would never get involved with someone evil," Tess replied.

"Wait what are you talking about," Tyler asked.

"I wouldn't date Chase if he were evil! What do you think I'm talking about," Tess cried.

"Since when are you dating Chase," Caleb asked.

"We've been together for almost a month Caleb, and now he is dead."

Tyler, Caleb, and Pogue all moved back from her. They studied her intently and exchanged glances.

"Let me get this straight," Caleb said carefully. "You have been dating Chase for the past month and now you are moving out of Pogue's place because he wouldn't trust you."

"That's what I said wasn't it," Tess asked. She pushed the button next to the bed several times. A nurse came rushing in the room. "Hi, I'm Tess Parry. I'm awake as you can see, when can I go home? Also I don't want any of them in here, can you please make them leave?"

"I'm not leaving, there is something wrong with you," Pogue said angrily.

"Sir, if she doesn't want you in here then you have to leave," the nurse replied.

"I'm not leaving," Pogue shouted.

Caleb grabbed Pogue's arm. **Pogue something is wrong with her, I felt someone using just before she woke up. Let's go and maybe we can fix this, **Caleb thought.

Pogue allowed Caleb to push him from the room. Tyler lingered behind staring at Tess. "You've been dating Chase all this time," he whispered.

"Who else would I be dating Tyler? You," Tess asked indignantly.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Tess stood in her bedroom quickly packing her things. She tossed books in one box, clothes in another, shoes in yet another. Pogue kept walking by the door glancing in but Tess ignored him.

Pogue walked back into the living room and pulled out his cell. He used speed dial to call Caleb.

"What's up man," Caleb said.

"She's packing right now Caleb, my sister is really moving out," Pogue replied as he sat down on the sofa. He dropped his head into his hands and sighed loudly. "Caleb I can't let her leave, have you figured out what is going on?"

"Reid and I have been working on this for the past 3 days Pogue," Caleb said quickly. "We haven't found anything though. Maybe she's telling the truth, maybe she really was involved with Chase."

"What does Tyler say," Pogue asked.

"I haven't talked to him since he left the hospital that night," Caleb replied. "Reid and I have called him several times but he won't pick up. Reid doesn't know where he is. Tyler's not at the dorms or with his parents."

"This sucks man, this really sucks," Pogue complained.

"See if you can stall her Pogue, but if she wants to go you have to let her. Stopping her could set her off, that wouldn't be good for her right now," Caleb said.

"You're right, I'll try one more time," Pogue said before hanging up. He glanced up and Tess was standing at the end of the hallway staring at him.

"Talking to Caleb," she asked, the tone of her voice made Pogue cringe inwardly. Every time he mentioned any of the guys Tess freaked out. She could barely stand to be around Pogue.

"It doesn't matter," Pogue said quickly.

Tess rolled her eyes and picked up some boxes. The lugged them toward the door and stacked them up. "I left the address of my new place on the refrigerator. I'll be back in a couple of hours to get the rest of my stuff," Tess said as she opened the door.

"You don't have to move out Tess," Pogue said.

"Yeah I do Pogue, Chase is gone and it's all your fault. Well Caleb, Reid, and Tyler are to blame too so don't feel to bad about it."

"Tess listen I don't know what's going on with you, but Chase was not a good guy. You need to let this go," Pogue pleaded.

Tess snapped her gaze up to met Pogue's. "Let this go," she asked lowly. "Yeah Pogue I'll let it go, I'll just forget that Caleb killed the boy I love and that Reid and Tyler let Caleb torture me. It will be a piece of cake to let go of that."

Tess grabbed her boxes and stepped out the door. "Have a nice life big brother," Tess said angrily before slamming the door.

**Author's note: I know, I know, you are angry with me because this is so short. I honestly could not think of a way to make this longer though. I felt like this needed to be a chapter all by itself though. An oppurtunity to see how this is affecting Pogue. There will be more soon, I promise. **


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Tess was unpacking her boxes when someone knocked on her door. She stopped what she was doing and stared at the door. Only one person knew her new address and she doubted Pogue was coming to visit her after their latest argument. She slowly made her way to the door and opened it.

Tyler stared grimly at her, his eyes had a dead look to them as though he had no strength left. "Can I come in," he asked, his voice as hollow as his eyes.

"Now's not really the best time Tyler," Tess said glancing back at the boxes she needed to unpack.

Tyler ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Tess what happened?"

"You know what happened, Tyler," Tess pointed out.

"No, Tess I don't. I know what I saw happen and I know what you are saying happened."

"Tyler, do you really want to do this again? Wasn't the hospital enough?"

"We were dating Tess," he shouted angrily.

"Tyler I've been with Chase for the past month, you and I aren't dating. I'm sorry if you think that, but you're obviously confused."

"Tess, come on! There is something you aren't telling me, we started dating the night Pogue got in his accident. An accident your 'boyfriend' caused," Tyler cried in frustration.

Tess stared at him in confusion, she had the strangest feeling that something was wrong here. A tiny voice in her brain said that he was telling the truth, that they were dating. "Tyler I…," Tess trailed off as pain shot through her head. She grabbed her head and doubled over.

Tyler knelt in front of her and grabbed her shoulders. Tess leaned her head against his chest, breathing deeply. "A spell Tyler," she managed to grit out. "He put a spell on me."

"What spell Tess," Tyler demanded. "Tell me what spell!"

Tess slumped to the side, passed out from the pain. Tyler picked her up and placed her on the sofa. He pulled out his cell phone and called Caleb. "Hey, I'm with Tess. She just told he put her under a spell. She blacked out, I have a feeling when she comes to she won't remember what she said."

Tess groaned softly as she came to. She saw someone sitting on the floor in front of her, but she wasn't sure who. Her vision blurred again and for a moment she saw someone else in the corner. He motioned for her to stay quiet before disappearing though.

She focused on the person in front of her. Tyler stared at her curiously, waiting for her to say something. "What are you doing here," she asked.

"I stopped by to see if you needed some help," Tyler said carefully. He knew he was lying but Tess didn't remember their prior conversation, he'd seen to that. "You fainted while you were letting me in though so I put you on the sofa. How are you feeling?"

"Did I hit my head when I fell? I've got the worst headache," Tess muttered as she sat up.

"No, you said your head hurt right before you fainted. Do you want me to take you to the doctor?"

"Why would I go to the doctor," Tess asked as she sat up.

"You just got out of the hospital a day ago, there might be a complication," Tyler said as he stood up. He handed Tess a bottle of water and two aspirin. "I didn't call Pogue, I know you guys are fighting."

"Yeah," Tess said vaguely before taking the aspirin. She looked up at Tyler for a moment, studying him carefully. "I'm mad at all of you actually."

"Really Tess," Tyler asked sarcastically.

Tess was thrown by his response. "What do you mean by that?"

"You know that I am on your side in this, what else do I have to do to convince you? I don't agree with what Caleb did to Chase, especially since it hurt you. You know how much your friendship means to me!"

Tess blinked a couple of times. "You're lying Tyler, I know what happened at the ball. You and Reid let Caleb hurt me."

"Reid let Caleb hurt you, I was trying to stop him. Have you seen Reid since you got out of the hospital?"

"No, why," Tess asked as she got off the sofa.

As if on cue there was a knock on her door, followed promptly by someone pounding on it repeatedly. "What the hell," Tess said as she crossed to the door and threw it open.

Tess gasped when she saw Reid. He had a black eye and it was clear his nose had been broken recently. Tess turned to look at Tyler. "You did that to him," she asked in shock.

"Yeah he did," Reid snapped angrily. "Look I'm only here to bring you the rest of your crap. Pogue doesn't want you at the apartment, so he made me bring it to you."

Tess looked at the boxes behind Reid and smirked slightly. "Thanks," she said sarcastically.

Reid lingered for another moment before spinning on his heel and stalking away. He pulled his phone out and sent a text to Caleb. **Phase 1 complete boss, she bought Tyler beating me up.**

Reid's phone vibrated in response seconds later. **Don't call me boss Reid, Pogue and I are working on phase 2.**


End file.
